Hurt
by CaptainOfAsgard
Summary: He felt nothing but pain when she threw that first punch. Not from the punch, but from the words she said. He left the village to try to find some sort of happiness. He was just starting to feel happy when he had to go back. Now he has a new happiness.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok so this was a bet that my sister (InoSaysHi) made me. She said that I couldn't make a serious story. If you knew me you would know that I truly am a happy person! DON'T JUDGE ME!**

Kakashi returned with an unconscious Naruto.

"Kakashi, what the heck happened?" Tsunade yelled, seeing her almost grandson on his back.

"He and Sasuke had a major fight. Lady Tsunade, he needs medical care now!" Kakashi shouted over the talking of patients and the squeaky wheels of hospital gurneys. Tsunade grabbed Naruto off Kakashi's back and whisked him away into the emergency room. Kakashi was scared. Naruto was in really bad condition.

"But Lady Tsunade is there, he'll be fine," he said aloud to no one exactly. Tsunade returned with a grin on her face that looked she had practiced in the mirror for hours.

"Kakashi," Tsunade started. "Naruto will be fine; it really helped his chances that the Kyuubi was healing the more minor injuries. All he'll need to heal is a few weeks."

"Thank goodness," Kakashi moaned as he slumped down into a hospital chair. He hadn't even noticed he was pacing. "Thank you, Lady Tsunade," Kakashi said as he bowed respectfully.

"You may see him now," Tsunade said as she turned around. "But he won't talk to anyone. Maybe you'll have better luck," she stated sadly.

Kakashi slowly entered Naruto's hospital room. The first thing he noticed was his eyes. If you looked past the bright blue cerulean eyes, you would see sadness. He looked as if he had nothing to live for in the world.

"Naruto," Kakashi whispered, trying to get a response from the depressed blonde. Naruto didn't even blink.

"Naruto, please talk to me," Kakashi tried again to get a response. But got nothing.

"I failed her," Naruto whispered.

"What?" Kakashi said, trying to make sense of the Genin's words. "Naruto, who did you fail?" Kakashi felt like yelling now but knew it would get him nowhere.

"Sakura. I failed her," Naruto mumbled.

"Naruto! You didn't fail Sakura!" Kakashi _was_ yelling now. But nothing happened. Naruto was silent. Kakashi then noticed his eyes. They were growing even duller than before. If possible. Kakashi knew this was going to get him nowhere. He slowly left the room. Trying not to cause any damage. He slowly closed the door and turned around deep in thought. He saw Ino and Shikamaru behind him, preparing to see Naruto.

**A/N: Ok so I know this is short but diamondflames554 was hounding me to put this story up. So here it is. Another thing about my writing style I DON'T USE COMMAS! I never use them correctly and there a waste of time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok so I got a couple of reviews talking about my errors. Well I try my best, and I am still learning. If you read my other stories you might notice a difference. Well I usually have someone proofread these chapters and I haven't had people proofread these yet.**

'_thoughts'_

"Kakashi-sensei, what's wrong?" Ino asked, looking at the troubled face of the Jonin sensei.

"You guys might not want to go in there. Naruto is...not himself right now," Kakashi stated sadly as he quietly trudged away.

"I wonder what that was about," Ino thought aloud. "Do you still want to go visit him Shika*?"

"Of course Ino, after all it was your idea in the first place," Shikamaru replied as he tried to mentally prepare himself for what he knew would be a depressing state. Ino gradually opened the door and a loud creak echoed throughout the suddenly quiet hospital. She saw a depressing-looking Naruto gazing out the window.

"Naruto," Ino whispered quietly, trying to alert him of their presence.

"Go away!" Naruto all but sobbed out.

"What?" Ino said, surprised. Naruto never acted like this.

"Just go away," Naruto repeated quietly as he twisted around to show tears dripping down his face onto his bandages.

"Ino, maybe we should go," Shikamaru said softly as he tried to pull the surprised blonde from her trance.

"I guess," Ino said numbly as Shikamaru pulled her outside the hospital room to before they could hear the extent of their favorite orange wanna-be Hokage.

XxXx

Naruto was released from the hospital, his eyes looking a bit brighter. The blonde was just on his way to Ichiraku's, hands in his pockets, eyes on the ground. He just barely got a few minutes away from his apartment when he was flung against a wall, a large pain in the side of his face. He looked around frantically, kunai in hand for his attacker. But when he saw Sakura, he relaxed, but then he saw the tears streaming down her face.

"Sakura,** what's wrong?" Naruto asked nervously, searching his mind for the attack but when he found the reason his heart sank. He was about to say something but then she punched him in the jaw, a long string of curse words flowing from her mouth.

"You promised you would bring him back. But instead you almost kill him!" Sakura yelled as she continuously punched him into the ground.

"Sakura, please I tried," was all he could say before she punched him in the jaw. He tried to say more but all that came out was a croak. He could feel the blood traveling up in his throat. He tried to yell and plead for help. From anyone in the in the surprisingly large crowd. He could feel himself losing conciseness. He tried and tried to plead with her but all that came out was large amounts of blood. There was soon a formidable pool of blood starting to surround him. It was getting bigger with every punch.

"Sakura...please…I tried," he croaked, barely getting out the words before he coughed up more blood.

"Well, that wasn't enough you stupid demon***! You promised you would bring him back! I thought I could trust you! You demon! You tried to kill him! I always knew you hated him!" Sakura roared as she continuously punched and punched him. She was in mid-punch when someone yelled.

"Shadow possession jutsu!"

Sakura was stopped in her tracks. She started to yell at Shikamaru to let her go, but he wouldn't budge. Naruto was frozen in pain, and sorrow.

'_She called me a demon. She called me a demon,' _Naruto kept repeating that in his head over and over. Every time he thought that he grew even more depressed. He just wanted to start bawling right then and there.

"Sakura!" Shikamaru said loudly trying to calm the furious pinkette. "Stop!" Shikamaru then noticed Naruto's eyes. His eyes were back to the cold emotionless, depressing state. There was no happiness left.

"Sakura, he tried! Sasuke attacked him first! It was all in self-defense!" Shikamaru shouted, no trace of laziness left in his voice.

"Shut up, you lazy ass Nara!" Sakura shouted with fresh tears flowing down her face.

_CRACK._

Ino suddenly appeared and hit Sakura in the stomach. As soon as she had done that she knew she had broken a rib.

"What the hell was that for you stupid pig!" Sakura yelled as she clutched her stomach.

"Don't insult my friends!" Ino yelled as tears threatened to flow down her face.

"He tried his hardest Sakura," Ino _was_ crying now. "Leave him alone," Ino threatened as she moved into her stance.

Naruto then stood up, wobbling a little in the process. He simply walked to his apartment.

"Naruto!" Ino hollered. "Wait!" She ran after him, leaving a hurt pinkette and a surprised Nara.

**A/N: Ok leave me a review on what you think.**

***Ino and Shikamaru are NOT dating! They just have a really close relationship.**

**** Naruto feels that he doesn't deserve to call Sakura Sakura-chan.**

***** After the chunnin exams Naruto told everyone about the Nine-Tails.**

**Ok I know I changed this a lot. But another thing is Sakura started her training with Tsunade earlier. **

**A/N 2: The last chapters were proofread (by InoSaysHi) and the next chapters will also. Enjoy! (And review!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you all for reviewing, favorites and adding this story to alerts stuff like that. I promise I will update as fast as possible.**

'_thoughts'_

**Now let the reading begin!**

Naruto walked coolly into his apartment. When he thought he was alone he slammed the door shut ready to let the tears he had forced back stream down his face, but all that was shattered when a foot stopped the door from closing.

"Go away, Ino," Naruto whispered as he turned around to meet Ino's eyes. Ino noticed that he was trying to hold back the tears, and that his eyes were showing that he didn't want her there; that he just wanted to cry his eyes out.

"Naruto, it's fine you can cry in front of me," Ino whispered reassuringly; trying to get the blonde open up to her. As soon as she had said that a river of tears flowed down his face, but no sound came with it. Ino could tell he was holding back the pain from Sakura's words, that he was chocking back the sobs.

"Naruto, you know Sakura didn't mean it," Ino said trying to calm the emotional blonde.

"Yes she did Ino-chan!" Naruto yelled back. Ino wasn't sure to be happy or upset. This did mean that Naruto was talking. But he was yelling at her.

"She called me a demon!" Naruto shouted even louder like he wanted the whole village to hear. Now he was sobbing, his head against Ino's shoulder. Ino recoiled in shock. She hadn't heard that part.

"Naruto," she whispered reassuringly to let him know that she would always be there for him. She slowly wrapped her arms around the weeping blonde.

'_It was as if all the years of the pain and misery were flowing out of him. This one time he did cry he took advantage of himself and let it out,' _Ino thought sadly with a frown on her face. She was still holding the other blonde when she heard the faint snores.

'_He cried himself to sleep,' _Ino thought to herself with a grimace of pain for her friend. She moved to put the sleeping blonde on the couch when she heard the faint _click, click, click_ of heels.

She recognized the chakra signature of Tsunade. She heard a quiet mumbling. She turned to see Naruto muttering, 'they all hate me, they all hate me.' Ino frowned and gently moved the sleeping blonde to his bead, and quietly shut the door.

**A/N: Ok I know that this is short but I had to stop what I was going to put sounded like the perfect chapter start. Please forgive me!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I would like to make a suggestion to my other stories. They are not as serious or depressing they are meant to be funny and spirit lifting. Please take a look at my other stories. I am also going to try to use some p.o.v. **

'_thoughts or dream or flashback'_

Ino P.O.V

I swiftly walked to the front door and pulled it open before Tsunade could knock. I saw the blonde Hokage's look of surprise and then I gestured her in. Before Tsunade could speak I cut her off.

"Tsunade-sama I hope you _know_ of the incident in the street," I said coldly, knowing it was Tsunade who taught Sakura her insane strength.

"Yes Ino I do know. I came here to ask Naruto something," Tsunade said trying to make friends with me.

"Naruto-kun is sleeping off the pain of his crush trying to beat him to a pulp," I said even colder than before. As I turned around to make some coffee I noticed Tsunade was struggling to find words.

Naruto P.O.V

I woke up from my dream gasping for breath. I noticed I had a thin layer of sweat covering my body. As I worked to calm my fast beating heart I heard the whispers of two voices.

"I would like Naruto to take a trip with Jiraiya," I finally identified the voice as Tsunade. I was silently hyperventilating now.

'_They want me to leave. They want me to leave! Was all the kindness Ino showed me a lie? Do they all hate me? What did I do?'_

"Tsunade, I do not think this is a good idea." This voice I recognized as Ino's. I smiled knowing someone cared about me. I shuddered as I remembered my dream.

'_Naruto walked along the street with a large grin. Sasuke was back*! He was going to visit him in the jail when something punched him in the face._

'_Oh no not this again,' was all he thought as he shakily got up. He was prepared for a kick or punch but not prepared for the hands wrapping around his neck. He flailed around, trying to get Sakura off. But it seemed as if she had vanished. He thrashed but didn't find a target. He felt himself losing consciousness. Until all went dark. That was when I woke up' _I thought.

"Why not?" Tsunade asked sternly.

"Because he might feel you are abandoning him!" Ino yelled her patience failing her.

Ino P.O.V

I was panting heavily from Tsunade's stupidity.

'_She just wanted to abandon Naruto-kun! That sick bitch!' _was all I thought when I heard a crash. I ran into Naruto's room to see him flat on the floor. I quickly ran over to him and picked him up.

"Did I wake you up?" I asked quietly.

'_I guess he tried to walk out,' _I thought.

"No," he answered before he started crying onto my shirt again.

"Naruto," I whispered in a motherly tone. "It's alright."

"Thank you for sticking up for me," he choked out between sobs.

Tsunade P.O.V

I watched all of this with sadness. Naruto thought I was abandoning him? I would never do that! I watched as Ino tried to calm the sobbing blonde. I tried to walk over and help but when Ino shot me that glare I knew she didn't want me there.

I just felt so guilty! It wasn't even me who taught Sakura her strength! She looked through my scrolls! I tried to explain that to Ino but she cut me off. I thought sadly with a frown on my face.

I watched as Ino got the weeping blonde to stop crying and get him to drink some water.

' "_Tsunade-sama please teach me your strength!" Sakura pleaded. _

"_No, Sakura!" I was getting tired of the girl, that was the 10th tome today she had asked me!_

"_But—"_

"_NO!" _

_Fine," Sakura said before she walked out with her hands behind her back. An hour later I heard a crash from what I knew now was Sakura perfecting her strength.'_

I quickly snapped out of my thoughts when Ino shoved past me with Naruto close to her. I walked behind her ready to explain.

"Ino, I didn't teach Sakura her strength!" I blurted out. _'Not very Hokage-like_,' I thought. '_Begging to be forgiven by a Genin.'_

Ino P.O.V

I stopped. Tsunade didn't teach Sakura her strength?

"Shit," I muttered. I turned around and hugged Tsunade carefully. She was the Fifth Hokage, after all.

"I am so sorry Tsunade-sama! Please forgive me!"

"Of course, Ino" she said before she hugged back. I held out the hug a minute longer before I pulled back.

"Naruto would you like to go on a training trip with Jiraiya for a year?" Tsunade asked the silent blonde.

"Can Ino come?" he asked hugging my waist like a lost kid.

"Naruto, it is only a year. Could you last without me?" I asked.

"I guess," he whispered.

"Okay, Naruto, I will go tell Jiraiya yes," Tsunade said before hugging him and yelling as she walked out the door, "Don't forget to pack!"

I hugged Naruto for a few minutes before whispering, "I have to go." He held on a few seconds longer before trudging off to pack.

**A/N: Ok heads up I will skip to where Naruto is leaving I will not type when he is packing.**

***Sasuke is not here. I just needed something for him to be happy about!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you to all who reviewed and favorite!**

'_thoughts'_

Naruto trudged to the gate and sighed. He really didn't want to go on this training mission, especially without Ino – Ino, the only person who understood him now. Ino, his rock; his only reason for not just ending it all now.

When he arrived, Tsunade and Jiraiya turned to him with grim faces.

"Are you ready, Naruto?" Jiraiya asked. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, I'm ready."

"Good luck, Naruto." Tsunade turned a forced smile on him, and Naruto plastered his own bright smile on his face.

"Sure, Grandma Tsunade!"

Naruto followed Jiraiya as they waved to the Fifth Hokage and started their long trek to wherever they were going.

"Okay, kid, we're going to Suna first." Jiraiya rubbed the back of his head. "You'll train with them half the time, the other half with me. Got it?"

"Yeah. Sure."

/\/\

They approached the gates of Suna three days later. Naruto was grinning, but anyone who knew him well enough – like Ino – would realize that he was trying too hard to prove he was okay. Ino would know he was not okay. Even Jiraiya said nothing.

The Chuunin guarding the gates checked their papers – which Naruto didn't know where Jiraiya had gotten them – but they were allowed to enter the village with a stern warning not to cause trouble.

Naruto trudged behind Jiraiya as he hurried to their hotel.

"Okay, kid, stay here until your new sensei comes to get you. He'll train you along with his own team. Be good to him," Jiraiya warned. He raised a hand. "I'm going to get research for my book! See you later!"

Naruto grinned in response and collapsed against one of the two beds. "I wish Ino was here…" he muttered.

He sat there for several moments, thinking about Ino and how she should have been able to come with him. He was nothing without her, now that Sakura had tried to kill him and Sasuke was gone. He didn't trust Kakashi, especially because the copy nin had trained Sasuke and now the Uchiha was gone. Who knew what that man could do to Sakura?

There was an abrupt knock on the door. Naruto sat up and stared at it for a long time, finally getting up to answer it.

"How can I help—"

Naruto cut himself off and stared at the four in front of him. "W-what are you doing here?"

Gaara and his siblings gazed back at him.

"We're your new team, of course," his sister said. Naruto blinked several times to make sure he was not dreaming.

"You sure?"

"Yes," their sensei said – what was his name? Baku, or something? "Yes, we're your new team."

"…why?"

"Because I owed Jiraiya-san a favor. Long story," Blackie said. Naruto tilted his head to the side.

"Um…okay?"

"Anyways," Blaku continued, "you know Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro. I'm their sensei, Baki-" –Oh, that was his name!- "and you'll be joining us for our next training session. Meet us in an hour at the training fields."

Baki waved unhappily and walked away. Gaara's sister, Temari, raised her arm to stroke her fan, then followed the Jonin. Kankuro looked like he was going to stay and say something, but then his sister shouted at him and he scurried away.

"Hey, Gaara," Naruto said miserably. "How did you survive all those years with everyone hating you?"

Gaara's eyes narrowed fractionally. "Why would you like to know? All your life everyone's hated you. Why do you care now?"

"Because now the only person I really liked hates me because I failed to bring Sasuke back."

Gaara raised his non-existent eyebrows. "What do you mean, Naruto?"

"You know exactly what I mean, Gaara. You know exactly how I feel. And you know exactly how to get through it."

"Naruto, I don't think I'm the best person to get advice from."

"Why not? We're both Jinchuriki. We understand each other."

"Naruto, I really don't think—" Gaara was interrupted by Temari.

"Gaara, we really need to go! Can you follow us, please?"

Gaara inclined his head towards his siblings' figures. "Naruto, my brother and sister are still afraid of me, no matter how much I try to fix it. I am really not the best person to talk to about this."

"Please, Gaara," Naruto pleaded. "Without Ino I need _someone_ who understands me. You're the only person here I really know. _Please_."

Gaara let out a breath and gazed at the wall behind Naruto.

"Fine," he said. "We can talk after training today."

"Thank you, Gaara." Naruto smiled sadly. "You really are a good friend."

Gaara scoffed, but otherwise did not reply. He walked slowly to his siblings, and Naruto sighed in relief as he closed the door.

Even without Ino here, he could still have someone. Even if that someone was still partly crazy form his years of abuse.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: For my last chapter I would like to thank InoSaysHi for being my Beta and helping me when I got distracted and writers block. Thanks! Also thank you all who read, favorite and alert. Thanks!**

Naruto walked over to his bed and plopped down, sighing in relief. He had someone that cared about him! Besides Jiraiya and Tsunade they were family they had to love him, but Ino wasn't family and she still cared about him! He felt a smile threaten to burst across his face. After a few minutes he let the smile burst across his face. He then got up and walked to the bathroom to get ready for today's training.

/\/\/\/\/\

Naruto was soon walking around the village looking for a clothes store. He was so tired of his orange jumpsuit! He soon found himself become lost.

"_Damn it! Why do I always become lost! Maybe I can find Gaara or something and have him show me around."_

"Hey!"

Naruto turned around to see a girl his age running up to him.

"Do I know you?" Naruto asked turning around to meet the girl's gaze.

"I heard that you are going to be training here, and I thought I would show you around. My name is Yuno" The girl said sheepishly.

"Thank god!" Naruto sighed in relief. "I thought I would have to wander around for a few hours before I got completely and utterly lost!"

Yuno smiled and chuckled silently.

"Come on! I'll show you the best places to eat!" Yuno said as she pulled his hand, dragging him with her.

"Wait! Can you show me to a clothes store first?" Naruto said sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

Yuno silently looked him over.

"You definitely need a clothes store!" Yuno said giggling slightly.

"What you don't have a decent clothes store in Konoha?" Yuno said smiling.

Naruto got a dark look across his face.

"Don't insult my village. I may be treated like shit but it's still my village and my home." Naruto stated with a dark voice.

"Ok geez take a joke will ya!" Yuno said her smile fading a little.

"_What the hell is wrong with him? What did that damn village do to him?"_

Yuno smiled and dragged him towards a clothes store. She quickly dragged him in and called a clerk over.

"Excuse me. Can you help my friend? As you can see he needs a major wardrobe change."

"Oh boy!" The clerk said looking him over silently. "Yes he does!"

The clerk quickly grabbed Naruto by the jacket and pulled him into the dressing room.

**A/N: Sorry about the short chapter. I need to study for a final test, My mom is hounding me to study. I probably won't be able to update as much we are going on tons of vacations I'll try and update in between but no promises. This is just a filler.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I know that my last chapter was REALLY short but now I'm on VACATION! WOHOO! PARTY! It is going to be really hard to update but I will try my hardest.**

"_Thoughts"_

As Naruto was quickly pulled into the dressing room Yuno sat down and thought about what Naruto said.

"_He said that he was treated like shit, but yet he still is loyal to his village! Why? It cannot be that good of a village! Can it?"_

Yuno was quickly pulled out of her thoughts when Naruto exited the dressing room. Yuno got up to inspect the blonde. She quietly walked around looking for any orange. She saw that horrid jumpsuit, and did not want a repeat of that! She quickly finished her inspection and sat down again.

"Are you done Yuno?"

"Yes."

"And, is it fine to wear?"

Yuno paused and quickly jumped up and yelled "YES?"

Naruto flinched and looked down so Yuno would not see him trying to hold back the tears.

"_The last time I heard a yell was Sakura trying to kill me." _Naruto thought sadly. Yuno noticed his flinch at her voice and was puzzled.

"_What happened to him?"_ Was all she could think before Naruto lifted up his head to meet her eyes.

"Do you really think it looks fine?" Naruto was wearing a mesh undershirt with a leather jacket with black nin pants and sandals. He felt weird without his jumpsuit. It wasn't that he liked orange it was all the villagers would give him without Sarutobi's help. He wanted to show everyone that he didn't need anyone's help to survive.

"It looks great!" Yuno said

"Yuno, what time is it?" Naruto asked. Yuno checked her watch and said 11:00.

"Ok I should probably head to the training grounds." Naruto said as he walked out the shop.

Yuno waited a minute before Naruto walked back into the shop with a sheepish look on his face.

"Um Yuno."

"Yes Naruto"

"Where is the training grounds?" Naruto asked before Yuno burst out laughing and Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"I'll show you" Yuno managed to get out between laughs. They walked out the door and started towards the training ground.

"Aw shit I forgot to pay the dude!" Naruto yelled as he ran back towards the shop.

**A/N: Again this was more of a filler, but still review! Anyone who reviews will get a Naruto character in the mail! *Sounds of jutsu names being called out* Looks like my minions have found everyone. *sounds of falling bodies as people are knocked unconscious*. HAHAHA *laughs as fades into emo corner*. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I am so sorry for not updating. I put up a few one shots but that was because me and my sis are doing a story together and we put up another chap and the other was to just get back in the writing spirit. Please don't hate me! For this story im going to try and add a bit more humor. Anyways let's get back on track!**

Naruto silently meditated as he waited for his 'team' to show up. He knew he was early but after parting ways with Yuno he didn't know what to do, so he just went to the training grounds. Naruto slowly opened his eyes and detangled his legs to lean against a tree. He whipped his head to the side, hand a blur as he threw a kunai into the trees. There was a blur of purple rushing from the trees as Naruto sprang to his feet kunai in hand poised to block a sudden attack.

"Calm down Blondie, it's me." Temari said holding up her hands.

Naruto realized he almost tried to kill his new teammate.

"I'm sorry!" He quickly said bowing his head feeling really stupid.

"No don't be." Temari said back smiling brightly.

"I feel horrible! I'm sorry! I don't know your chakra signature! It's really just a defense when someone sneaks up on me!" Naruto rambled.

"It's fine!" Temari said giggling. "Don't worry"

"At least let me but you a new shirt." Naruto said pointing to the cut across Temari's side.

Temari laughed before saying "sure if that's what you want."

Naruto sat down against the tree again and patted the spot next to him. Temari reluctantly sat down.

Naruto laughed and they talked. Naruto suddenly tensed up in fear.

"It's Baki and Kankuro. Don't Worry." Temari whispered in his ear. Naruto slowly untensed before looking at the ground in sadness and pain. Baki followed Kankuro, and shortly after that Gaara.

It is not his fault that Sakura punched him into a wall. The only reason she could sneak up on him was because he had been around her chakra signature so much that he hadn't thought anything wrong! Now He can't seem to get comfortable with foreign signatures without freaking out.

Baki and Kankuro noticed Naruto tense up and decided to ask Temari about it later.

"Ok today we will be telling each other our strengths and weakness. Now that we will be teammates we need to know when to cover each other and also what to work on." Baki exclaimed leaning against a tree, Gesturing for someone to start.

/\/\/\

Naruto walked back to his hotel room to get his wallet before meeting up with Temari and going to go replace her shirt. He walked to the room and pulled out his key. He really hopped that Jiraiya had not found another girl! He pushed the door open to see Jiraiya looking at his notebook with a blush on his face.

"Oi Pervy sage have you seen my wallet?" Naruto questioned softly searching his stuff.

"Why would you need it Gaki?"

"I need to buy Temari a new shirt."

"Did you guys get a little-"

"Do not even go there! I was meditating and when I didn't notice her chakra signature I threw a kunai at her." Naruto sated before walking out of the apartment and down the street trying to remember the store he was going to meet Temari.

**A/N: Ok you guys have every right to be mad but we have been traveling and have barely been home for a week before we are being whisked off for a new experience! I have a small idea for the next chapter but it might be awhile before it gets put up. Please try and read my other stories my self-esteem will raise with more reviews! And type in that pretty box a good review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thank you all for reviewing! I feel so guilty for not updating. Love you all for reading my story! Thanks!**

'_thoughts'_

Temari waited outside her clothes store waiting for the blonde to show up. She saw him bobbing and weaving through the crowd. His head was whipping side to side trying to find her. She gestured with her hand to enter the store. She walked in and waited for the blond to enter the store. When he entered he had a small smile on his face but it quickly disappeared like it wasn't even there.

"Ok I guess go pick out the shirt you want and I'll sit right here." Naruto stated sitting against the doorframe. Temari silently walked through the store looking through the clothes racks. She found her shirt and saw Naruto in the checkout line.

"Hey Naruto." Temari said waiting for his reaction.

"Damn Temari don't do that you are going to give me a heart attack!" Naruto stated, holding his heart.

"Sorry you are a ninja you are supposed to hear me." She teased not expecting him to wince ever so slightly that someone not trained wouldn't see it. Someone pushed her forward up to the counter and Naruto smiled at the lady behind the desk. Temari put the shirt on the counter.

"Is that it?" She questioned. Temari nodded and took the bag she handed her.

"You two make a cute couple." She said smiling.

"Oh no were on a squad." Temari blushed pulling Naruto out of the store. Naruto stayed quiet on the way back to his hotel. Temari stopped pulling when they got there she didn't notice but it was now dark out. Naruto looked up to see moving figures in the bedroom.

"Dammit Pervy Sage do you have to have sex with every women you see."

Temari looked up to see the moving figures. "You can come back to my house."

"No its fine I doubt Pervy Sage even thought to buy grocery's so I guess I could do that."

"Alright do you know where the grocery store is?"

"I think I passed when we came in. No worries I'll find it." Naruto smiled and turned away, waving as he walked down the streets.

Temari sighed and walked the opposite way towards her house which Gaara, Kankuro and Baki were surely going to ask a lot of questions.

/\/\/

Naruto walked along the quiet streets wrapped into his thoughts. When he finally got to the grocery store he pulled on the doors and then saw the closed sigh. He groaned.

'_I really do not want to go back to the hotel Pervy Sage will yell at me to go away and I then I don't have a place to sleep so I wander the streets. So let's skip the hotel and just wander.'_

/\/\/\/

Temari walked into the house not even bothering to be quiet.

"Where have you been?" Kankuro growled.

"out"

"Who have you been out with?"

"Naruto" Temari pulled off her shoes shoving past a fuming Kankuro. "I hope you know Kankuro I am older than you." She smirked as he stuttered.

"How do I know you didn't kiss him!" Temari laughed.

"He started blushing at someone even suggesting we were a couple. He was only buying me a shirt because he cut mine up on accident in training."

Kankuro nervously laughed and quickly ran up the stairs. Temari sighed and trudged up the stairs to jump into bed and fall into a deep sleep.

/\/\/

Naruto trudged around town his hands in his pockets. He was aimlessly walking down the streets turning left and right looking across the rooftops for a tall building.

He had always loved sitting on the Hokage heads just staring into the sky, he always felt at home up high. It was like he could see everything like it calmed him down, It helped him forget his sadness It helped him find something to be happy for. He looked for the second tallest tree or building. The tallest most likely being the Kazekage's tower. He settled for a tall tree, he grabbed a branch and pulled himself up.

He looked up to see the sun rising up in the distance colors mixing to create something new. He pressed himself against the tree and looked up into the clouds. A leaf suddenly fell on his forehead and he looked up trying to see it. He picked it up and pressed it to his lips. He made a soft tune interrupt the deadly silence of nature.

When he was finished he looked up to see a bird fly back to its nest being greeted by chirping mouths ready to be feed. He looked around to see squirrels run across branches, one chasing the other. He smiled and stood up. He jumped down with a soft _thud_ and silently walked back his hotel.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: SO today I drew a leopard that did not turn out like complete shit so I figured that in honor of this joyous occasion I would type another chapter. Enjoy!**

"_thoughts, Dreams"_

**Time skip 3 months**

"_It was a crisp clear evening Naruto and Ino were walking through the park hand in hand. They pushed through the trees and pulled a blanket out of the basket and spread it over the ground motioning for Ino to sit down. Ino giggled and plopped down onto the ground. He sat next to her and pulled out 2 bento boxes. He gave on to her and kept on himself. While Ino was busy eating Naruto swiftly reached into his pocket and pulled out a simple silver ring with one diamond in the middle. He raised himself up onto one knee._

"_Ino Yamanaka you are the one thing that gets me up in the morning. You have already done so much for me, but if you could do me this one last favor. Ino Yamanaka will you marry me?" Ino stood mouth gapping suddenly tears flowed down her face and she wrapped her arms around his neck._

"_Naruto Uzumaki it would be my deepest honor to marry you." Ino whispered into his ear. Ino was leaning in for a kiss when he could feel her breath on his face the scene change. Naruto was standing in knee high pool of bodies, he froze._

"_Iruka-sensei, Ino, Tsunade, Jiraiya. No,no,no,no. You can't be dead!" There were screams of pain echoing in his ears. He smelled the blood. He looked down to see claws, covered in blood. Ino's blood. There were screams of pain as he looked down at what he had done. He collapsed into the floor blood covering his knees. He sobbed next to the pile of his friends. There was a twitch and a moan. He looked up to see Iruka standing up he moaned again, Naruto rushed over when something grabbed his leg. He looked down to see Jiraiya holding his leg, he pulled and pulled but couldn't get free._

_Something grabbed his arm, Tsunade held onto his arm with Ino on the other. Naruto screamed in pain as all four bit down onto him._

"_Naruto" Ino whispered He opened his eyes to see Ino twitching on the ground already in the process of her body rotting away. "Naruto please help me" She moaned._

Naruto jolted awake his body covered in sweat. He struggled to calm his racing heartbeat.

"_It was just a dream. It was just a dream"_ Naruto repeated that montra still trying to calm his heartbeat. He heard Jiraiya shift in the bed next to his. Naruto let out a shaky breath pushing himself of the bed he grabbed the water he kept by his bed and chugged it down. He wiped the sweat of his brow and sat down on his bed head in his hands as he sobbed. The bed creaked as someone sat down next to him. Naruto turned and sobbed into Jiraiya's chest.

/\/\/\

Naruto trudged up the stairs and knocked on the door. A grumpy Kankuro answered.

"What the hell do you want?" He snapped.

"I was hoping that I could speak with Gaara." He whispered under the questioning man's gaze.

"Fine Come in" Kankuro grouched. Naruto slowly walked in he stood by the door unsure of what to do.

Gaara trudged down the stairs eyes widening in surprise.

"Naruto?" he asked, surprised by the blondes visit. "Please sit down" He gestured to the chairs. Naruto numbly walked over to the chairs, and sat down. Gaara sat across from him still unsure if what this meeting was about.

"Do you think you could talk to someone to get me home?" He whispered eyes glazing over. Gaara sat there in shock did he really want leave after only 3 months.

"Did we do something to upset you? Did we insult-"

"No Gaara you didn't do anything wrong I just need some time to think, and I feel the best place to do this would be at home." He whispered trying to hold back the tears of sadness from his nightmare.

"Naruto-"

"Please Gaara" Naruto whispered tears welling up in his eyes.

"I'll see what I can do." He whispered running his hands through his hair.

"Thank you" Was all Naruto said before grabbing his shoes and running out the door.

/\/\/

Naruto ran through the streets, dodging random people.

"_I need to think"_

He ran to the Kazekage's tower and jumped on to it. He sat down and pulled his knees to his chest.

"Are you alright?" Youno asked, as she sat down next to the depressed blonde.

He had grown a close friendship to her. She was everything he used to be. She was happy, and that was all he needed in his life, a little bit of happiness.

"I'm fine. I just needed to think." He whispered. She understood and wrapped her arms around him pulling him close to her. She offered silent support and that was all he needed, Naruto leaned into the hug and sobbed into her shirt.

**A/N: While I was writing this I noticed I make Naruto cry A lot. Oh well don't like don't read. I am sorry it was so short but again dint like don't read! Please review and no flameres! Tell me what you think!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Ok guys I probably will not continue this for much longer. I am running out of ideas for this for this story and I am not really into Naruto that much anymore I might put up a few more stories of ideas I have but I don't know. Well anyway here we go next chapter of Hurt.**

Naruto drapped his bag over his shoulder and looked around the room, mentally going through his checklist.

'_Clothes, food, scrolls.'_

I think that's everything" He muttered he was torn from his thoughts when Jiraiya entered the room.

"You alright kid?" Jiraiya asked putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I miss Konoha and all, but I made great friends here. Sometimes I feel that my time here has been better than all the years I was in Konoha altogether." Naruto looked down at the ground, trying to hold back the tears of the distant memories that he tried so hard to push down. Jiraiya frowned, he hadn't meant for Naruto to get so attached to Suna.

"Come in gaki we should get going soon." Naruto stayed silent as he padded to the door. Jiraiya sighed and followed after the crestfallen blonde.

/\/\/\/\

When they finally reached the gates Naruto was shocked that his few friends here showed up to bid him farewell. Temari, Gaara, Kankuro, and Youno all stood at the gate a small smile on their faces. Naruto walked up to them fully prepared for a hasty goodbye, mouth open to say goodbye he was interrupted when Temari bound forward and embraced him.

"If anyone even looks at you funny you yell and Youno and I will kick their asses all the way to Otogakure." Naruto stood their unmoving, when he finally slowly lifted his arms to embrace her back. When she finally let him go he smiled at her and walked over to Youno. Youno sensed his fear at going home, even under all his masks. That was what he was counting on, he needed someone that could always know when he needed comfort or when to just leave him alone.

"You'll be fine fishcake." She breathed in his ear. When she finally pulled back he felt a new found confidence. He felt like he could fight Orochimaru and finally get Sasuke back. Naruto smiled at her and walked over to Kankuro. Holding his hand out he waited for the other man to grasp it. When he finally did Kankuro pulled Naruto to him and hugged him. Despite their quarrels over useless things Kankuro still loved the shorter man like a brother. Naruto pulled back and shyly grinned at him before moving to Gaara.

Naruto smiled brightly and held his hand out to the other Jinchuriki, Gaara grasped it tightly smiling slightly.

"If anything happens you are always welcome her in Suna."

"Thank you Gaara, If anything happens I assure you this will be the first place I head to." Naruto steered Gaara away from the small group, "Your siblings, they care about you deeply. Maybe you should let them in more often. They are here to help, not to harm." Gaara recoiled in shock.

"No they don't care about me Naruto" Tears were pricking the corners of his eyes. "I was so cruel to them, I made them fear me."

"Gaara if I leave and they do anything, say anything to make it seem like they don't care, you can come to Konoha and personally kick my ass. " Gaara smiled and briefly hugged to his blonde friend before wiping the almost tears and walking back over to the group. Naruto stood next to Jiraiya while Gaara walked back over to his team **No **his family. Gaara stood there in awe at the waves of friendship Teamri and Kankuro were sending to him, Waves of friendship that he had never even bothered to notice before.

As Naruto and Jiraiya finally walked back to Konoha Naruto could not help feeling as if he was walking straight into his doom.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Ok not much for this but I will try to make the chapters longer but no promises.**

_Italics are thoughts_

After days or walking Naruto thought that before they reached Konoha he would die of anticipation first. He was not sure how everyone would treat, at the time he was weak, ignorant, and he let Sakura beat him. He just couldn't move he was more paralyzed with surprise not fear. Sakura, his friend, had tried to kill him. He knew at the time she was blinded by grief, but in his eyes that meant nothing.

While Naruto was thinking Jiraiya was staring at him worriedly, Naruto was quiet; Naruto was never this quiet, most of the time you could at least hear him humming some annoying tune. Jiraiya found it annoying most of the time but right now he would take the stupid humming over Naruto being completely silent. When Jiraiya saw the gates to Konoha he almost jumped for joy and screamed thank the gods to the sky. This journey was just too damn awkward!

"Hey kid were here."

Naruto was ripped from his thoughts as they approached his "doom" as he called it. Not that anyone knew that though. He searched the gates for any sign of Ino. He wanted to see Ino when she hugged him it didn't feel like she was going to stab him in the back with a kunai. She made him feel warm and fuzzy inside. He never had any of those touchy feely moments as a kid but Ino's hugs made up for the ones he didn't get.

When he finally saw her blonde ponytail standing near the gates he felt his lips turn upward in a smile. But the one thing that made his heart stop was he saw pink hair. He saw pink hair standing next to Ino, and the pink haired blob was standing really close to Ino. If he wanted to see Ino he would have to pass through Sakura.

_What is she even doing her? She doesn't even like me anymore. All I am is a "demon"._

As he walked closer to the gates he saw purple hair and brown hair shaped like a pineapple.

_Hinata and Shikamaru, I'm pretty sure they won't hurt me. Ino is friend with Shikamaru. Hinata has always been so nice to me._

He saw Tsunade and Shizune standing in the front, there were smiles on their faces, and they were real smiles. Not those fake ass smiles people give you when their trying to be nice. Tsunade was really happy to see him. They were surprised that he wanted to come home after only 3 months, but he was persistent and wanted to come home so Tsunade let him.

When Naruto walked up to the gates Ino pushed past Tsunade and Shizune and ran up to Naruto and embraced him in a hug.

"Welcome home Naru." Ino whispered in his ear, she pulled back and saw the huge smile on his face. Shikamaru walked behind her and when she stepped away Shikamaru, despite Naruto's protests, hugged him.

"Good to see you in one piece." Shikamaru muttered, pulling back he saw Naruto's grin. Tsunade stood in front of him the smile still on her face.

"Good to see you Gaki." Naruto prepared for a hug but instead got a flick to the forehead. He smiled at the memory and took it as Tsunade's way of a hug. Shizune was next she walked up and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Welcome home Otōto." She said smiling at him. Hinata stood in the back shifting nervously from foot to foot. She walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Welcome back Naruto-kun."

"Thanks Hinata-chan." He kissed her on the cheek. "I missed you all. Thanks guys."

He walked up to Ino and hugged her.

"Thank you Ino-chan, for everything."

Ino returned the embrace, and after a minute Naruto pulled away.

"Well now look who returned, the little demon crybaby." Sakura sneered. Naruto jumped in surprise he had forgotten about Sakura.

"Sakura!" Tsunade yelled. "That is no way to talk to your teammate!"

"Sorry Lady Tsunade but it's true. He couldn't even handle a little training." Naruto looked down in shame. Ino saw this and opened her mouth to protest but Hinata beat her to it.

"Sakura you should not talk to someone who can beat your scrawny little ass into the ground with his hands tied behind his back." Hinata stood in front of Naruto blocking Sakura's view and held her hands on her hips. "Also what have you been doing for the past 3 months? Nothing! You have been obsessing over your looks! You're an immature bitch who cares for no one but herself."

Everyone stood with jaws on the ground. Hinata, the shy little girl just swore at Sakura Haruno.

"Well now don't just stand there we have some catching up to do. Come on Naruto-kun, Ino-chan, and Shikamaru-san." Hinata pulled them away and towards Ichiraku ramen.

"There all grown up aren't they?" Shizune asked looking after the laughing friends at something Naruto said.

"Yeah they can stand up for each other now." Tsunade smiled and turned to walk away.

"Lady Tsunade are you just going to let that bitch talk to me like that?" Sakura screeched everyone refrained from putting their hands over their ears.

"Sakura Haruno you deserved every word Hinata said to you. I am releasing from ninja duty for 1 month and maybe longer if you can't learn to behave." Tsunade yelled stomping away with a frantic Shizune following. Sakura stood open mouthed at Tsunade's words.

**A/N: Yahoo go Hinata tell it to the bitch! Well this is a longer chapter. And in case there was some confusion Gaara is Kazekage when Naruto leaves Suna and in the 3 months Naruto was in Suna he learned everything he did in the 1 year he was travelling with Jiraiya in Shippuden.**


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: **_**Ok so I have been told that it was not one year that Naruto was traveling but two. Ell thanks fro pointing that out and I'll try and remember to change that."**

_Italics thoughts_

When Hinata pulled them into Ichiraku ramen they saw that most of the stools were filled. They grabbed four in the corner and waited to get there order taken.

"Naruto, Is that you?" Teuchi asked setting his elbows on the counter.

"Yep it's me old man." Naruto grinned leaning away from the counter, putting his hands behind his head.

"My Naruto you've grown!" Teuchi stated eying him up and down.

"Thanks old man but can I get some ramen I'm starving!"

"Of course, the usual for you all?"

"Yep," They all said gaining a nod from Teuchi as he moved to start the meal.

"So Naruto why did you decide to come back so early," Hinata asked gaining everyone's attention.

"Well I guess I just started to figure some things out and decided the best place to completely figure everything out was here, the source of my problems." Naruto explained glancing behind him in the direction of the gates.

"Hey Naruto," Someone yelled causing everyone's heads to turn. They saw Kiba walking towards the ramen stand with Akamaru in tow.

"Kiba," Naruto yelled, getting up from the stool to fist bump him.

"No one told me you were coming back! Or else I would have come to the gates to meet you." Kiba said sitting down next to Ino.

"That's alright; I had these guys to welcome me." Naruto said flinging his arms around Ino's and Shikamaru shoulders, as the steaming hot bowl of ramen was placed in front of him. He dug in and noticed that the others did the same. When he finally finished he put his last bowl in the small tower, watching it threaten to fall on him. When they were all done they sat back for a few moments.

"Well come on, everyone is waiting at the training grounds." Kiba stated breaking them from their thoughts. They were lead to the training grounds noticing the cluster of people waiting in anticipation. As they broke the tree line the conversation stopped.

"Naruto your back," TenTen yelled running up to hug him.

"Missed you to TenTen-chan," Naruto stated hugging her back. He pulled back and watched her walk back to Neji and Lee. They all crowded around him and bombarded him with questions.

"How was your trip?"

"How strong are you?"

"What happened in Suna?"

"Why are you back so early?"

"Your flames of youth still shine so bright Naruto-kun!"

"Alright guys calm down! Let me see if I've got this right. Good, very, a lot, because I wanted to, and thanks?" Everyone calmed down enough to get in a line and hug and welcome him back. Naruto was talking with Kiba and Lee about training while everyone mingled with each other, when Ino noticed a pink blur in the trees.

"I'll be right back," She told Hinata as she raced after Sakura. As she raced through the trees and started gaining speed on Sakura she saw Sakura stumble and fall to the ground. Ino leaped to the ground standing in front of Sakura's fallen figure.

"Why were you spying in us?" Ino questioned glaring down at her.

"No the question is why do you hang out with that demon?" Sakura whispered, looking up her green eyes trembling.

"Naruto is not a demon. He is a hero."

"He's the Kyuubi!"

"Naruto is not the Kyuubi, he just holds him at bay! If Naruto was not holding then we would not be here! Why can't all you stupid heads see that! Everyone yells and curses at him but without him they would all be dead!"

"What happens when he loses control? What then?"

"He won't lose control."

"How do you know that?"

"Because he would rather die than see this village harmed."

"Well when he does, don't come crying to me away from your precious demon!" Sakura spat slowly getting up from the ground, Ino reared back her arm and punched Sakura into the tree behind her.

"Don't you ever say that about him, ever again. You hear me, ever!" Ino hissed spinning in her hell and walking back to the training ground.

**A/N: I know it was short but I felt guilty for not updating and it's been nagging me so here ya go, new chapter!**


End file.
